


I Want My Own Country Back

by victoriousscarf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Warning: Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia and Germany argue about the idea of Reunification.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want My Own Country Back

“Are you serious?” Prussia said slowly.

Germany looked over at him and blinked. “Yes?” he ventured slowly.

His brother looked furious. “Reunification? Were you seriously ever a unified country to begin with?”

“You’re the one who created me,” Germany replied sharply. He paused. “Don’t you want this?”

“No! I don’t. I want my own country back, and my people do too.”

“Then why are so many of them pressing for unification?” Germany snapped.

Prussia sputtered. “When we were marching in the streets, we weren’t marching to come under your wing! They’re being dazzled by the fucking bananas you’re putting out in front of them.”

“They were denied for years—”

“You think  _I_  don’t know that? But we have a chance to really become our own country, maybe even a chance to merge socialism and democracy, we don’t know, but we’ll never know if you overpower and pressure and dazzle us into reunification!”

“I want you back,” Germany said quietly, and the admission that had taken so much for him to finally say only seemed to make his brother livid.

“You. Want me. Back,” Prussia growled. “Who’s fucking idea was to dissolve me anyway?”

“Bruder…”

“Who wanted a scapegoat to blame after that fucking crazy Austrian blind sighted you? And it certainly wasn’t you who took me in afterwards to give me a fucking land again because it was you who took it away!”

“It wasn’t me, it was the Allies. How was I supposed to take you in? I had no power then.”

“Well you could have done fucking something!” Prussia yelled. “Instead it fell to Russia, Russia bruder!  _He’s_  the one who helped me after you abandoned me.”

“He abused you.”

“Don’t you of all people dare say anything about abuse.”

For a long time they fell silent, letting the quiet form a sort of new wall between them.

“Bruder,” Germany finally ventured. “Please.”

Prussia took a deep breath and looked away. “Please what?” he finally asked.

“I missed you,” Germany pleaded. “Please, don’t do this. I just want you back, Bruder.”

“You can still *have* me. That doesn’t mean we have to be the same country. We were together for years as separate entities.”

“But you’re people want this.”

“I don’t think they know what they want. You’re the one seducing them with fruit,” Prussia muttered the last bit looking down and so much of the fight going out of him it almost made Germany break.

“Bruder, I just want to help. I want to help your people and I want to help you.”

“We can do it on our own. We can try on our own.”

Germany stepped forward and Prussia let him approach. “I don’t ever want to be separated from you again,” he said softly.

Prussia looked back over at him slowly. “West…”

“Please. I want to know I can’t lose you again.”

“It’s not just about *us.* We stand in for so many other people. I can’t just…”

“Your people want this though. I want it.”

“I don’t know if I do.”

Germany took another step forward until he was almost touching his brother. He brought his hands up to gently cup his face. “I missed you so much.”

Prussia swallowed and finally looked back up. “I… I missed you too.”

When Germany finally wrapped his brother up in his arms it felt like the final gap between them was shattered. He certainly hoped that was the case. “I don’t ever want to be without you,” he murmured into Prussia’s hair.

He really hadn’t expected Prussia to be the one with tears in his eyes when their eyes met. “All right,” Prussia said softly. “All right.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole thing about the Bananas was also from the book, where in an attempt to make the population more placid the leaders had put out a ton of bananas which East Germans usually didn't get right before the wall fell. As such, Prussia is feeling a bit paranoid about people trying to sooth him with material goods. 
> 
> Based on the book After the Fall: East Meets West in the New Berlin in which the author who was living there at the time took a much more negative view of reunification than most people. I thought it was fairly interesting and it certainly spawned some plot bunnies.
> 
> Re-post 03/10/2010


End file.
